When Kurt Met Blaine
by alexajane13
Summary: Kurt's life has always been in a mess. He always thought that he'd never find 'the one'. And the bullying at McKinley High has reached a dangerous level. What would that mean? Would he find his teenage dream in his new school? Close ref. to season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey all! This is the very first fanfic I've written in my entire life, and I hope it's good! This story is with close reference to season 2, and please, please, please rate/favorite/alert or whichever you please :') I will appreciate all constructive comments and chapter 2 is on its way!**

**P.S. I do not own any characters in this story, or Glee. If I actually owned Blaine and/or Kurt, they would actually be in my bed right now. Just saying (;**  
><strong>Let the story begin! Please tell me what you think about it. Thank you so much!<strong>

"I don't think I can take this any longer…" Kurt mumbled, trying to lean as far away from Mr. Schue.

Being the compassionate teacher Will has always been, he asked Kurt to meet him for coffee at _Lima Coffee Bean _after school to talk about his feelings and just about everything else. Will knew something was definitely not right after Karofsky's attack on Kurt. He was no longer the bubbly, happy guy everyone knew, and his clothes were mismatched – that must have meant something.

"Well, Kurt, whatever I'm going to say is going to be in a position of a friend, okay? Sometimes, you gotta think things through. I know you have great friends in McKinley High, like Mercedes for example, and you have an amazing voice that New Directions would love to have for sectionals, regionals or even nationals. But… Will staying in this school be worth it after everything that happened in the past week? Karofsky and all." Mr. Schue told him firmly, but softly.

Kurt was confused.  
><em>The curls on his hair are beau- Hold on, does Mr. Schue not want me in New Directions anymore?<em>

Mr. Schue interrupted his thoughts as he continued, "Oh Kurt, don't get me wrong! I… I would absolutely love for you to stay in McKinley High and have you contribute your angelic voice to the New Directions, but I don't think that I, or even your dad, would want to see you suffer anymore. And most of all, we all want you to be happy. Do you get me?"

Kurt could only nod as he felt tears well up in his eyes and his words choke up in his throat.

"I have to go, Kurt. I'll leave you to think about it." Mr. Schue said as he stood up and left.

_And he may just be right, I definitely don't wanna get slushied anymore. Neither do I want to be scared whenever I walk down the hallway in school, or cringe at the sight or voice of David Karofsky. _

Mr. Schue was definitely trying to tell Kurt that it is okay if he has any thoughts of transferring to another school, because all he wants is the best for all his kids in New Directions. And if Kurt cannot find a place in McKinley, then maybe transferring to another school might be better solution. After all, Kurt has feelings just like any other teenager. The only difference between him and most of the kids in McKinley is, he likes someone of his own gender. And the problem is the kids in his school don't support gay rights and they think that being gay is actually wrong and not accepted in the society.

At that point of time, what Kurt really wanted was to transfer to another school. He wasn't really sure which school or what his dad may think of what Mr. Schue just said or if his dad had any plans in mind for him, but he just knew that he couldn't stay in McKinley any longer. Kurt was terrified. Terrified of Karofsky. He lost his first gay kiss to him, but it wasn't really counted. It didn't feel right after all. It wasn't a two-way kind-of thing, and it meant nothing. But he wouldn't want Karofsky to go up to him and kiss him again, shove him to the lockers in the hallways or even just stare at him with those vicious eyes. Kurt also knew that he would never be able to find a boyfriend or what some may call it, his _teenage dream, _in his current school.

He thought through everything that Mr. Schue said really prudently, and made up his mind.

"Kurt Hummel is leaving McKinley High School as of next term!" he squealed to himself in excitement on his way home from _Lima Coffee Bean._

He didn't know what his dad, Carole or Finn may think of his decision. However, he was not in a dilemma. He was really sure that he has made the right decision, and was pretty confident that his friends in New Directions would be supportive.

_Even though that would mean New Directions would lose someone of great voice and fashion sense… He thought to himself and chuckled._

However, Kurt didn't want to tell his family of his plans yet. He wanted to make sure that everything was right. He wanted to find a school that would be right for him, and he just wanted his plans to be fool-proof. He wanted to prove to his dad that, Kurt Hummel can actually make good and wise decisions, and his dad would then probably approve of it. In short, he wanted it to be perfect.

Before he left _Lima Coffee Bean_, he paid for both his and Mr. Schue's coffee order. He would refuse to go any other coffee house. _Lima Coffee Bean _serves the best coffee in town. Kurt also liked his coffee medium-drip, and would always ask for a a tint of cinnamon.

As he left the coffee house, he smiled throughout the entire car ride home while driving. He just couldn't wait to implement his plans. No, that wasn't just it. He couldn't wait till he throws his McKinley High past away - the terrible bullying, getting slushied every other day and shoved to the lockers. Nevertheless, he just wanted people to accept him. It's not like he chose to be gay. Well... it's just who he is. He wanted to be accepted in the society, and love who he wants to love.

For the first time in about three weeks, Kurt smiled sincerely, while humming along to the tune on the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I'm back with chapter 2 in less than 24 hours!**  
><strong>I'm sooo excited :) I know that my story is really of close reference to season 2! I'm really apologetic! I'm a person of little ideas, at least I think so, but I added many different parts and Kurt's POV. Blaine's POV may be added in the next chapter or so :) Please enjoy!<strong>

**P.S. I do not own Glee, or any of the characters mentioned below.  
>Please don't forget to ratefavorite/alert/comment! :) **

It took Kurt less than twenty minutes to get home.

"Dad, mom, Finn! I'm home!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>Yes, Kurt started calling Carole 'mom' after his dad talked to him about letting go. Letting go of the hurt he had in his heart, and opening up to Carole. His dad knew that Kurt really loved his mom. Well, so did he. There was absolutely no doubt that Burt loved his ex-wife, Pauline, but it was time to let go. And after he did, he found Carole. He found happiness – something he thought he'd never get after Pauline died in a bad car crash when Kurt was three. And so, he wanted Kurt to do the same. He loved his son dearly, and he wanted Kurt to find happiness. He wanted Kurt to be happy. That's what every parent wants for their child, right?<p>

* * *

><p>Carole came out of the kitchen, and smiled at Kurt warmly as she spoke, "welcome back, honey!" She said it with so much love in her voice that it could literally cure cancer and stop all hate in the world.<p>

Kurt grinned and headed for his room. He instantaneously switched his MacBook on and searched for several schools. The first one that came up was Dalton Academy. It was an all-boys private school which wasn't too far away from his house; it was just a half-hour drive from his house. It left a really deep impression on him as it was the first suggestion the search engine gave him as he searched for 'impressive high schools in Lima, Ohio'. And as he browsed through Dalton Academy's webpage, he saw the uniform and damn, it was beautiful. It was a navy blue blazer with red streaks at the collar and sides, and long pants.

He then ignored all other school suggestions and he just wanted to pay a visit to Dalton Academy the next day. It was a thursday evening, and he was glad that he didn't have school the next day. Principal Figgins decided to give McKinley High a day off on Friday so as to celebrate the 'rebirth of Ke-Dollar Sign-Ha', or at least he thought that's what Figgins said. Not one person in the school understood what he meant or said, but no one cared anyway. Who would mind a day off, right?

* * *

><p>The very next day, he woke up bright and early. He did his usual hour-long face moisturizing routine, and dressed his best. He couldn't wait. He wanted to know what Dalton Academy was like. He wanted to know if it was as amazing as he thought it was. Hence, he drove quickly, but carefully to the school.<p>

As soon as he reached, he walked swiftly into the main hallway of the school.

_Oh god, this Dalton school is amazing. The hallways are so beautifully painted. And the guys. Oh, the guys! I think I've seen enough cute guys for the week! Darn, no wonder this is a private school. This is even more amazing than I thought it was. Fucking A, hun. Fucking A!_

As his thoughts invaded his mind for a whole five minutes, all he could do was smile and walk through the school in swift steps. Everything about Dalton, was awesome. _Totally awesome!_

Just as he was walking down a trail of spiral staircase, it seemed like every single student of Dalton Academy ran past him. He was shocked, and somewhat confused.

_Whaaaaat? What the heck is happening here? Oh lord, someone save me! _

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Kurt muttered out.

A very good-looking guy, and I mean _**very** good-looking guy, _turned around and looked at him.

"May I ask, what the heck is happening?" Kurt asked, nervously.

The Dalton Academy student answered without any hesitation, "hey, my name's Blaine and the school's glee club, The Warblers, are about to have an impromptu performance in the common hall room."

"Kurt," he smiled and continued, "so... Are you saying that the glee club here is kinda cool?"

"Are you kidding me, they're like fuckin' rock stars!" Blaine replied, smiling.

Kurt chuckled at the Dalton boy's use of profanity, while looking at him dreamily.

Blaine interrupted his thoughts as he said, "c'mon, let's go! I know a short-cut."

And before Kurt could answer, Blaine took his hand and ran through a quiet hallway of the school.

_Bl-Blaine. Oh yes, his name is Blaine. That's like super cute! Oh wait, is he holding my hand? Damn, that's a first! Jeeezus, he is so freakin' adorable, I can't even. Oh god, please. _

Before Kurt realized, they reached the common hall room. Blaine let go of his hand and gave a half-crooked smile, and asked to be excused. Kurt nodded, and as the guys from Dalton filled the room, he stood by the door awkwardly.

_Before you met me, _  
><em>I was a wreck<em>  
><em>But things were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February,<em>  
><em>You'll be my valentine,<em>  
><em>Valentine.<em>

"So... that cute guy is actually a Warbler?" Kurt mumbled.

Kurt listened attentively while Blaine led The Warblers in singing Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream. _And while Blaine was singing, he looked straight into Kurt's eyes. With Blaine's attractive in-tune voice and good looks, Kurt couldn't help but melt. And it didn't help that Blaine made it seem like he was serenading Kurt. Moreover, Blaine's voice was filled with so much passion and love.

_This particular Warbler is so darn cute. And his voice..? Man, it feels like an angel just came by and took me to heaven. Damn, I need a ciggare- oh wait, I don't smoke... Awkward, Kurt Hummel. Awkward!_

Kurt blushed and smile at Blaine, as he thought of his inner thoughts.

And as Blaine finished the song, every single one in the room roared loudly and cheered for The Warblers. To the students at Dalton, The Warblers were like rock stars. They were literally the stars of the school.

As Kurt thought of this, his stomach churned. In McKinley, almost every member of the glee club would have gotten slushied already. The New Directions were like the losers of the school, while The Warblers were rock stars. _Yes, rock stars. The highest of the hierarchy. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, do you wanna join us for coffee at our school's cafeteria?" Blaine asked, with two other friends beside him.<p>

Kurt smiled and agreed.

_Nothing, and I repeat, nothing in this world is more precious than someone who remembers your name after the first time you met. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! Thank you sooo much for the response! I love how some of you favorited/alerted my story! Although no one commented..yet :P I would love to see comments!**  
><strong>Tell me what you'd like to see in the following chapters, and your comments and thoughts will be deeply appreciated :) Thank you!<strong>  
><strong>And please, enjoy chapter 3!<strong>

**P.S. I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this chapter.**  
><strong>P.P.S. Too much feelings invested in this chapter :')<strong>

As Kurt followed Blaine and his two friends to the school's cafeteria, he looked around. Dalton was indeed amazing. The school's environment was conducive and really well done.

"Kurt, c'mon, grab a seat!" Blaine somehow managed to speak, while smiling really widely.

While he took his seat, Blaine and his other two friends slowly declined to their seats as well.

Blaine spoke, "Alright, let me introduce you to two of the Warbler's board committee members, Wes and David."

Kurt gave them a gentle smile, while leaning forward and extended his right arm out. He started to introduce himself to the three Warblers, as Wes interrupted him.

"Coffee?" Wes asked.

Kurt's face lit up as he answered, "yes please! Medium-drip with cinnamon!"

Both Blaine and David chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm, but they ignored it anyway. They began talking about school, and a little of their personal lives. Through this conversation, Kurt realized that school life in Dalton is a hell lot better than in McKinley and the boys are given tons of opportunities. And as David and Blaine continued, all Kurt could do was slip a crooked smile out.

Meanwhile, Wes returned with four cups of coffee.

As they sipped slowly on their cup of hot coffee, David asked, "what about you, Kurt? How's school?"

Kurt gulped, and stuttered, "school's just fine."

He managed to give out a slight smile, while looking at Blaine directly. Just then, he wanted to ask the guys a question but wasn't really sure if he should. But from the look in Kurt's porcelain face, Blaine could tell that something was up.

Therefore he asked, "Kurt, you seem like you have something to say. Speak up, sweetheart. Don't be afraid."

"Well, actually yes. May I ask if all of you are... gay?" Kurt inquired nervously, after taking a deep breath.

At that point in time, all three Warblers laughed. Wes and David kept their lips sealed, and looked at Blaine. Kurt then directed his focus to Blaine, which in turn looked at him and smiled.

"No, we're not all gay. I mean, the Warblers aren't, including Wes and David... but I am." Blaine said with so much confidence, Kurt was taken aback.

_Did this extremely good-looking, dreamy Warbler just admitted to me that he's gay on the very first time we met? This is a first. He's proud of his sexuality, and he said it with so much confidence... I don't even know if I'll ever be able to do just that. _

Blaine interrupted his thoughts as he continued, "well, Kurt. Dalton has zero tolerance for bullying, and no one will ever be allowed to make someone else feel worse or smaller than what they actually are. And yes, I am an openly gay kid in this school, and proud of it."

Just by hearing what Blaine said, Kurt's eyes welled up. If only, he thought. If only McKinley had such a policy, if only the kids at McKinley were half as nice as the guys in Dalton. He let out a deep sigh and looked down. Blaine knew something was wrong, so he asked for Wes and David to leave him and Kurt to talk.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked, concerned.<p>

He looked down and spoke softly, "yes, Blaine. Yes, I am."

Blaine leaned forward, reached his hand out and held Kurt's. He shook his head, furrowed his eyebrows and whispered tenderly to Kurt, "no. You are not. I know that it's only the first day we met, but you can tell me anything, everything. And I will always be there for you, I promise."

When Kurt heard and noticed the reassurance in Blaine's voice, tears flowed down to his cheeks as great pain welled up in him. No one has ever talked to him in the way Blaine did. No one has ever told him that they will be there for him no matter what happens, and moreover, it has only been less than two hours since they met. Kurt was heartened by Blaine's words, and he felt like he had finally found a true friend - Blaine.

Kurt took several deep breaths as he spoke, "I'm in McKinley High and I'm in the school's glee club - the New Directions. To the kids in the school, we are like total losers. We get slushied every other day, and no one believes in us. I get bullied just because I'm in the glee club, and it doesn't help that I'm the only openly gay kid at school. I try so hard to prevent myself from getting ridiculed, or even not bother about what they are saying, but it's difficult. It hurts so badly, and I can't do anything about it."

"Kurt, I'm sorry for what you're going through. You should know that it's not your fault that you're different. You didn't ask for their hatred, and you don't deserve it, either, for the things that makes you who you are. And you shouldn't change yourself for anyone, ever. You're special, Kurt. And no one should ever, ever be allowed to go through this pain, feeling like they've been dehumanized in every way possible."

Blaine sipped on his coffee as he continued, "I transferred to Dalton only last year. I was too a victim of bullying in my previous school, and I know how you feel. I would get beaten up even if I was just smiling. The bullies never allowed or wanted me to be happy, and I didn't do anything about it. But Kurt, you can refuse to be the victim. You can stand up for yourself, unlike me. I ran, Kurt. I ran away. And that is my biggest regret."

At that point in time, Kurt could feel the pain in Blaine's chest, but he didn't say anything about it. He only managed to nod, and whispered a "thank you", as the tears continued rolling down his pale cheeks.

_I will stand up for myself. I will. Kurt Hummel will never allow Karofsky to screw him up again. Thank you Blaine Warbler, thank you so much. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone :) Thank you for the awesome response! Sorry, haven't been updating or writing for the past 3 days. Been really busy with school and I sincerely apologize :( However, I'm back! Tell me what you'd like to see in the following chapters :)  
>And a huge thank you and a massive virtual hug to everyone who has read, favorited, alerted or commented on my story. It's amazing :') Love you guys!<strong>

**P.S. I'm terribly sorry that this is a really short chapter, but I'll make it up to all of you in the following chapters! Promise :) **

Kurt thought about what Blaine said during the weekends. Blaine was right. He shouldn't allow Karofsky to terrify him anymore. Well, not that Kurt would want to stay in McKinley anymore, but Karofsky just needed to know how Kurt feels about the bullying.

_Yes, Blaine's right. I should stand for myself. I can't let that douche-bag bring me down anymore. When I go to school on Monday, I'm gonna confront David Karofsky and after I've settled that asshole, I'm gonna talk to dad and transfer to Dalton. 'Cause who knows, he may go berserk and kill me someday like he said he would._

Those words just lingered in Kurt's mind for the whole afternoon.

* * *

><p>It took what seemed like forever to get to Monday. Kurt just couldn't wait to stand up for himself for the first time in his entire 17 years of living. He was excited, but somewhat nervous. He had thought all weekend for the perfect things to say.<p>

Soon after, Karofsky walks past Kurt and yelled out, "hey, Kurt Gaymel!"

Kurt looked around the hallways and it was empty as it was still early. He knew it was his perfect chance to get back at Karofsky.

And as Kurt stood rooted to the ground of McKinley, Karofsky walked away pompously.

_No, Kurt Hummel. Don't let Karofsky walk away this time. It's the perfect opportunity to get back at the one guy who made your life miserable. The guy who dehumanized you in every way possible. Don't let him get away. Call him out. Let him how much of a douche-bag he is. _

Kurt gulped, and hollered, "hey Karofsky, stop right there!"

As he turned around bafflingly, Kurt continued, "do you know how much of a douche-bag you were? Do you know how much I've suffered because of you? I bet you won't ever know how it fuckin' feels like to be so terrified of bumping into someone in the hallways, how it feels like to silently cry in the men's toilet while cleaning and changing out of my slushy-stained sweater. And no, let me tell you this Karofsky, listen up. No matter how many times you wanna shove me to the lockers, or how many times you wanna punch me in my face, you will NEVER be able to punch any more gay outta me than I can punch the ignoramus out of you! And I am the only openly gay kid in this school, or even this town, and I am proud of who I am. And you? Bullying and beating the crap out of people who are proud of themselves... I don't think that's courage."

_Holy crap! Did I just say all that to the person I was most terrified of? Oh, yes. Yes I did! Courage. Thank you, Blaine Warbler. _

Karofsky was flabbergasted. He would never have believed that Kurt would have the courage to stand up to him.

_Karofsky's POV: Ugh. Fuck this. I've been suppressing my feelings for this gay kid for so long, I don't think I can take it any longer. I didn't mean to bully him. I mean, it was so charming that he could be so proud of being gay, and I can't! And the only way that I could cover up is by taking it out on him. I'm actually really sorry, Kurt Ga-, Hummel. _

Karofsky couldn't resist himself, and leaned in to kiss Kurt. And before Kurt knew, Karofsky's lips were already on his.

Kurt immediately stepped back, and yelled out, "what the heck do you think you're doing, David?"

Karofsky then pushed Kurt away and let out a loud groan.

"David, I feel like I must tell you this - I will be leaving William McKinley High School as of next term, and transferring to another school. Well, thank you for giving me a not-so-wonderful experience like this, and giving me a chance to stand up for myself. And remember, it's always about courage." Kurt professed, before giving Karofsky a half-crooked smile, and walked away.

Meanwhile, Kurt felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. He smiled to himself as he walked gleefully through the hallways. He whipped out his mobile phone, and texted Blaine.

**"I've just stood up for myself. My very first time. And that jerk in my school was at a loss for words! I'm so happy :) - - - Kurt x"**

**"Happy for you, Kurt! Half past four at _Lima Coffee Bean_ tomorrow? You need to tell me more. :) Blaine"**

**"No prob, see ya! - - - Kurt x"**

After Kurt sent out the last message, he slid his phone back into his back pocket.

And as he walked off, he smiled to himself one last time, and muttered out an almost-silent "courage".


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo thankful to everyone who read/commented/alerted/favorited my story! I love you guys SOOO much :') It's amazing. I literally ran around my house in circles after I read all the comments, haha! Massive virtual hug to everyone out there! Xxxxx.  
>PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 5(: <strong>

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Kurt couldn't wait to meet Blaine at _Lima Coffee Bean. _He just couldn't wait to tell Blaine how he stood up for himself, and that awkward unexpected kiss between him and Karofsky. And hell yes, Kurt was really proud of himself for confronting the one and only guy who made life miserable for him in McKinley.

He found an empty table the moment he walked into the coffee house, and sat down while waiting patiently for Blaine.

In no time, Blaine entered the coffee house and scanned his eyes through the place to look for Kurt.

Kurt waved his right hand when he saw Blaine, trying to tell him that he was seated at that table. As soon as Blaine saw Kurt, he quickened his steps and smiled while walking towards the Kurt, who was dressed in a dashing white sweater and black leather pants.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine voiced, as he sat down right opposite Kurt. "How've you been?"

Kurt gave Blaine the widest smile ever, and said confidently, "this week's been amazing, Blaine. Just yesterday, I stood up for myself to Karofsky. And the freakiest thing happened. David _Douche-Bag _Karofsky kissed me after I confronted him! I don't even know how or what happened, it all happened too fast I couldn't even process. Damn, but that kiss... it was just awkward. If you're thinking that it ended there, it totally didn't. I regained my composure and continued on telling him how I felt and what it takes to have courage. Yeah, courage. And it's all thanks to you, Mr. Warbler. I would never have done this without you. Thank you so much."

He talked with so much zeal, Blaine couldn't help but smile and answered, "your day sure seemed eventful, Kurt!" he winked as he continued, "but if you really have to thank someone for what you've done, it's no one but yourself. Courage - it comes within yourself. Not me, not anyone else. But anyway, I still can't believe that jerk kissed you. _Holy crap! _I'm so glad you told him off after that anyway, because I would never want you to have regrets. I'm really happy for you, and that's because I genuinely care for you, Kurt. And after all that you've done, you still got a kiss from David. Pretty cool, huh?" Blaine said, smugly.

_Ugh. A kiss from Karofsky is never a good thing. Yeah, courage comes within myself but I would really never have done this myself. I just can't thank you enough, Warbler. And it's so heart-warming to know that you genuinely care for me. _

Before Kurt could speak, Blaine asked if he wanted coffee. Kurt nodded, while Blaine got up from his seat and walked towards the counter. Kurt got up from his seat and chased after Blaine. Before he could catch up with Blaine, Blaine had already ordered two cups of coffee - one medium-drip coffee (with a tint of cinnamon), and a grande non-fat mocha.

"Wait, you know my coffee order?" Kurt asked.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, and slipped out a dreamy half-smile as he whispered, "of course I do."

Kurt gulped, as he felt his heart racing. He stood by Blaine, and took his coffee off Blaine's left palm after he picked it up from the coffee counter.

"Hey, do you wanna go somewhere else? Like, to the benches outside or something? It's getting really hot in here." Blaine asked.

Kurt gave him a slight nod. "Yeah, yeah sure."

_It's only hot because you're here, Blaine. Oh well. _

Blaine walked out of the coffee house, as Kurt followed behind him. He spotted an empty bench not too far away, and headed towards it. Blaine sat down, and Kurt did as well.

"I suggested to come out not only because it was warm inside, but I also wrote a song last night. I want you to tell me if it's good, or not. Didn't wanna sing it in there, we might get blacklisted if I sing too horribly, ha! And yes, you're the first person to hear of this original song 'Not Alone'."

Again, Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine turned his body to face Kurt, and he started singing.

_I've been alone_  
><em>Surrounded by darkness<em>  
><em>I've seen how heartless<em>  
><em>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Blaine stopped as he was already getting noticed from people around them, and he didn't particularly liked the idea of being the centre of attention.

"How was it?" Blaine asked, nervously.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine! That was amazeballs!"

Blaine chuckled and said, "amazeballs? I've never heard of that word, but it sure sounds amazing. Thanks, Kurt."

_No, that wasn't just amaze-balls. It was hot. It was sweet, sexy and hot. And probably also the sweetest thing, ever. _

Kurt sipped on his coffee, as he continued, "no, but seriously, I would pay a thousand bucks to hear you sing again."

"Anytime, Kurt, at no expense." Blaine winked at Kurt.

Subsequently, Kurt told Blaine about his plans to transfer to Dalton Academy. Blaine was thrilled. He was so elated he couldn't actually speak for a good one minute. Kurt was pleasantly surprised by Blaine's response.

"I am so, so glad! And I'm sure the Warblers will be, too. You will be an amazing contribution to the Warblers, and I'm sure your voice will leave an impact. Can't wait for you to enroll! Oh, and tell McKinley High that Dalton is waiting for you, with open arms!" Blaine articulated enthusiastically.

_Stop being so fucking sweet, Blaine. I'm about to tear up, and I think I might be falling in love with you... _


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with chapter 6! :D I'm soooo thankful to everyone who read my story :) It's amazing, and I love the response! You guys keep me going! Thank you :)  
>Do tell me what you think (: review, favorite, alert, whichever you please (:<br>*MASSIVE HUG***

**P.S. Short chapter here, sorry! **

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Kurt asked the moment he reached home.

His dad nodded, furrowed his eyebrows and answered, "what's up, son?"

Kurt breathed in heavily, and continued, "um well, you know, like the Karofsky incident in school, it really has affected me. I confronted him the day before, and it seemed like he was remorseful but I'm not too sure 'bout that. I mean, he may kill me like he said he would. And dad, I'm still somewhat afraid. So... I wanna transfer."

"I understand, Kurt. And it seems like a good idea, but, which school?" his dad asked, leaning forward while on the couch.

"Dalton. Dalton Academy. I've checked it out and it seems like a pretty cool place. Plus, it has zero tolerance for bullying and everyone gets treated equally, no matter who they are - black, white, asian, gay. Whichever. And I just wanna be a part of that, please."

Meanwhile, Finn and Carole walked out of the kitchen. They have overheard their conversation,

Burt turned to Carole and Finn, asking for their opinion.

"Well, yeah. I think it's a pretty good idea, sweetheart. Dalton's an all-boys private school, right? I've heard about it, it's like top-notch. Tuition fees will be expensive, but we should be able to afford it." Carole said.

Finn cleared his throat and voiced, "Kurt, I would love to have you stay in the New Directions, but ultimately, it's what you feel that matters. And I think staying in McKinley any longer is gonna be unhealthy for you. Do what you wanna, do what you love, bro. We love you, and if you're happy, we're happy. Right, dad, mom?"

His dad gave a gentle smile, and nodded with assurance.

"Thank you! Thank you so, so much! I cannot even express in words how much I love all of you. And thank you, Finn. I thought you'd be upset at me for leaving New Directions, but you supported me. This, I can't even..." Kurt teared up.

"Love you too, honey." Carole expressed.

* * *

><p>Kurt returned to his room and the first thing he thought of was to text Blaine the good news.<p>

**Guess what, Blaine :) - - - Kurt x**

About two minutes later, he replied.

**You missed me? Not surprising ;) - Blaine**

**Nope, but I got my dad to agree to transfer me to Dalton! SO EXCITED :) - - - Kurt x**

_Nah, Blaine. Actually I did miss you. I started missing you ever since I bade goodbye and headed home from Lima Coffee Bean. _

**I kinda flipped when I saw your text, that's amazing Kurt! Can't wait for you to join us! - Blaine**

**Gonna have to submit my documents to Dalton's office on Friday. See you then :) - - - Kurt x**

**See ya! - Blaine**

Kurt then placed his mobile phone on the study table next to his bed, and laid down. Everything felt surreal at that moment, and well, it was just unbelievable. He would never have thought that he'd ever be able to get out of McKinley until he graduates, but now, he's leaving for Dalton - one of the best schools in Lima. And it helps that he wouldn't have to choose his perfect outfit for school ever again because they all have to wear the uniform.

This day was pretty much the best day of Kurt's life - Blaine sang an original love song to him, and his family approved of his plans to transfer to Dalton.

Kurt then drifted off to sleep, while his family was still discussing about Kurt's plans in the living hall.

* * *

><p>"Finn, what about the kids in the school's glee club? Will they get upset or anything at Kurt?" his father asked.<p>

Without any hesitation, Finn answered, "I don't think so, dad. All of us in New Directions love Kurt, and we only want the best for him. They also know that Kurt's been suffering a lot in school, and I don't think they want him to sacrifice his happiness to stay in New Directions. They'd be cool with his decision, but if they aren't, I'll talk to them, don't worry."

Both Burt and Carole nodded and smiled at Finn's reassurance, and were now completely convinced that Kurt should transfer to Dalton Academy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here! I intend to write a chapter at least once in every three days? Hope it works out :) And things are gonna spice up in the next few chapters so be sure to read! :) I love the response I get from each and everyone of you, and I was spazzing about it with my lovely friend, Jerome! Huge shoutout to him here :D *squeals***

**ENJOY CHAPTER 7(:  
><strong>

On the following Friday, Kurt's family went with him to Dalton Academy to submit his documents for school. The clerk at the office flipped through Kurt's results slips, and smiled proudly. "We've got a brainy boy joining us in Dalton, eh?" she said, while pushing her glasses up at the nose. Burt let out a slight grin, and placed his right arm on Kurt's shoulder.

They then proceeded to walk around Dalton and look at its surroundings.

"Dad, can I transfer to Dalton as well?" Finn asked, jokingly. Burt ignored Finn's comment, and continued taking swift steps towards the school's main hall.

Carole smiled as she leaned towards Burt. "Honey, there is absolutely no wonder why this is a private school. It's amazing."

Burt nodded in agreement. As Kurt walked through the school's hallways with his much-loved family, he grinned. He was beyond happy; he had his family's approval of transferring to Dalton, and now, they obviously love it as much as he did when he first stepped into the school.

It was about 3:25PM after Kurt had briefly introduced Dalton Academy to his family, and he had agreed to meet Blaine at the school's car-park at half past three. Before they left the house, Kurt had already told his dad that he needed to meet a friend afterwards.

Meanwhile, Kurt looked at his phone anxiously. His dad noticed. "Do you need to go?" he asked. Kurt nodded eagerly, and asked to leave. Finn then drove both Burt and Carole home.

* * *

><p>When Kurt reached the car-park, he saw Blaine standing in a corner. Blaine smiled and waved at Kurt. Kurt looked all flustered up as he quickened his steps towards Blaine.<p>

"I was just early, Kurt. Don't worry too much 'bout it." Blaine said, before Kurt could apologize.

Brittany had a pool party that day, and invited the members of New Directions. Kurt asked if he could bring a friend along, and Brittany agreed. As he told Blaine he would meet him after submitting his documents to the Dalton office, he decided to bring Blaine along. He wanted to announce to them that he was going to transfer to Dalton, and to show them his new-found friend. Finn would also be joining them after he drove his parents home.

Blaine was nervous, "do you think this is a good idea?"

Kurt patted his shoulders, and smiled, "yes. Don't worry, lovely! They're gonna love you." Blaine was unconvinced, but he nodded anyway. He has never met any of them, and was going to attend his very first pool party - with the New Directions! They were kind-of like rivals anyway.

As Finn had to drive their parents home, they took Blaine's car to Brittany's house. Brittany lived on the uptown side of Lima, so the drive from Dalton to her house didn't take any more than fifteen minutes. And while Blaine drove, Kurt gave him directions.

Before they knew it, they reached Brittany's.

* * *

><p>Both Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the car, and at once, Brittany walked over to the gate and invited them in. "Oh, so this is the friend you asked to bring along? Okay, great, so Lord Tubbington won't be so lonely." Brittany told Kurt in all seriousness.<p>

Blaine was confused.

Before Blaine could ask, Kurt spoke, "Well, Lord Tubbington is her cat. It's the first day you met Brittany, so yeah. You'll get to know her more afterwards. You'd be intrigued."

He could only nod and gave Kurt a confused expression.

"Oh, c'mon! Let's not waste anymore time. This is gonna be fun!" Kurt signaled to Blaine to go in.

When the two boys walked in, all of them turned to look at Blaine. Rachel then broke the silence, as usual.

"Hey sweeties, come on in! Take a seat, hot stuff!" she said, while looking at Blaine, and signaled for him to take the empty seat beside her. Kurt felt kinda defensive, but didn't really wanted to show it at that point of time. Blaine then walked over confidently to Rachel, and sat down. He was nervous, but he wasn't the kind of person who would get scared. He was spontaneous, he was outgoing. (And did I mention that he's really hot too?)

And as Blaine took his seat beside Rachel, Kurt walked up and took the other empty seat next to Blaine. Before any of them, other than Rachel, could start a conversation with Blaine, Puck hollered, "pool time, bitches!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, and didn't want to join in the pool party. Santana then shouted across the yard, "you can leave your shirt on if you wanna, momma. Because I truly understand that your pregnancy has given you unsightly stretch marks!" She then ignored Santana's comment, and continued sipping on her glass of orange juice.

Meanwhile, Blaine asked to be excused. He needed to use the washroom, and Brittany showed him the way to the one in the kitchen.

Kurt then leaned slightly towards Rachel, and as no one else was near them, he told Rachel, "His name's Blaine, and I'm not trying to burst your bubble or anything, but he's gay. And I'm _in love_ with him, so I call that progress. Don't ruin it, Berry!"

Rachel then smirked and let out a slight sigh and a simple "okay".

* * *

><p>Just before anyone could notice, they heard a splash in the pool. Puck had pushed his girlfriend, Lauren, into Brittany's pool. Lauren did not speak for quite a while, and they were all surprised because given Lauren's character, she would have killed Puck or something already. They were right. Just then, she started yelling at Puck.<p>

"Fuck you, Noah Puckerman! Ugh!"

Everyone started laughing, and Puck winked, "when, Zizes?"

"Asshole!" Lauren answered. "You're an asshole!"

Without any hesitation, Puck said smugly, "I asked you when, Lauren. Not where." Lauren then rolled her eyes and got herself out of the pool.

Soon afterwards, everyone but Blaine and Kurt voluntarily jumped into the pool.

Brittany then walked towards the both of them, and told them to go into the pool because _Lord Tubbington doesn't like it when people aren't participative._

Kurt looked at Blaine and shrugged his shoulders, and started applying sunscreen on himself before jumping into the pool.

Blaine shot him a quizzical look and he replied, "I'm pale. I get burnt easily, and neither do I wanna get skin cancer."

Blaine then let out a slight "okay", and raised his right triangular-shaped eyebrow before standing up and going into Brittany's pool with Kurt. Neither of them bothered to change into swimming suits or trunks or anything because they were wearing short bermudas and a plain t-shirt.

When Blaine got into the water, he was the only thing Kurt had his eyes fixed on. Damn, he was hot. The white t-shirt Blaine was wearing was a total see-through after it got wet. It perfectly flaunted his muscular chest and abs, and especially the sexy collarbones Kurt liked.

_He is so hot. Fuckin' hot stuff. Now, Kurt Hummel, stop staring! _

After about 20 minutes of being in the water, everyone got bored. They got out of the pool, and Kurt had something to announce to them. He wanted to inform them that as of the following week, he will be leaving McKinley High for Dalton Academy. Mercedes (considerably his best friend in McKinley), Finn and Blaine already knew of it, so they stood beside Kurt as he spoke.

"If I may," he asked. As they nodded, he continued, "I'm sorry to say but... I will be leaving McKinley and the New Directions as of next week. I'm really sorry. I have enrolled myself into Dalton Academy, and with my parents' approval, I will also be joining the The Warblers." He then lowered his head, unsure of what his friends would say.

Rachel cleared her throat and spoke up, "Kurt, well... As much as we don't want you to leave, we know this is for your own good. So yeah, we're gonna support you. Right, guys?" She then looked around, seeking for agreements to her speech from the rest of the members of New Directions.

Everyone nodded simultaneously. Mike then stood up, showed a few dance moves and said, "I can only dance. I can't sing, but I, too, know that you're a fantastic singer. We all wouldn't want you leave McKinley but..."

"If that's what you want, we'll support you, Kurt. After all, Karofsky was being a douche-bag," Tina continued from her boyfriend.

Being the emotional person Kurt is, he teared up again and thanked everyone for their support. He then introduced Blaine to everyone in the room.

"Oh, so he's part of The Garglers as well?" Puck asked.

"The Warblers," Kurt corrected. "Also, I'm transferring to Dalton because they have zero tolerance for bullying. Everyone gets treated the same there, and I think I kinda need that."

Santana then interrupted, "Kurt, I may be a mean bitch sometimes, well, maybe most of the time, but if you need help, I'll always be there for you, a'ight?"

They were all pleasantly surprised by Santana's sudden burst of kindness, but no one said a word or mentioned it.

Artie then initiated a group hug, with everyone surrounding him. Kurt has never felt this loved and protected by his friends before, and he was truly touched by everyone accepting and respecting his decision.

Just then, Finn said, "you can always come back to McKinley to visit if you wanna. I get to see you at home everyday, but they don't."

Mercedes used her index finger to wipe off the tear that was about to roll down her cheek, and muttered out a simple "yeah".


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating/writing in a week! I was busy with school and all, sorry! The usual; review, comment, favorite, whichever! **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 8(: **

That Sunday, Kurt had already gotten all his new school supplies and was really excited and ready to start school in Dalton Academy. He had also cleared his locker in McKinley and kept the picture of Blaine he had hung up in his locker in his wallet.

"Dad! I'm so excited!" Kurt squealed excitedly.

His dad merely smiled, as Carole answered, "now that's a first, honey. You were never excited for school."

"That's just cause it was McKinley," Kurt laughed half-heartedly.

* * *

><p>The following Monday, Kurt woke up early and did his usual moisturizing routine while humming to <em>Teenage Dream.<em> That song reminded him of the impromptu performance The Warblers put up when Kurt visited Dalton, and how Blaine looked as if he was serenading Kurt. The very thought of it made him more excited than he already was. He then proceeded to put on his uniform with so much care so as to not crumple it.

Before he left, he gave his parents a hug as he whispered a "thank you" in his dad's ear. He was really grateful and thankful to be able to leave McKinley for the best school in Lima, and to be free of the all the _shit_ he was getting from Karofsky and all the homophobic comments his schoolmates were giving. But before he could respond, Kurt walked out of the door, got into his car and drove off.

Kurt smiled throughout the entire car ride, and he wasn't feeling nervous at all. It has been a long time since he felt happy going to school. Karofsky made his life a living hell in McKinley, so there really was nothing to look forward to in his old school, other than the glee club.

In no time and before he knew it, he had reach the school's campus. He got out of his car quickly, and headed to class.

He wasn't paying attention in any of the classes he attended, he could only think of Blaine the whole day. He wanted to see Blaine so badly it kind-of hurts.

And after what seemed like forever, school was over. His phone vibrated in his back pocket; he had received a text from Blaine.

**Meet me outside the school's cafeteria? - Blaine**

Kurt didn't even bother wasting time to reply. He took swift steps to the school's cafeteria. He just wanted to see Blaine so badly. He was in love; with the guy who taught him what courage was, to stand up for himself and the guy who was perfect to him in every way possible.

As soon as he reached the cafeteria, he saw Blaine standing outside patiently.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out.

Blaine smiled and led Kurt to an empty table in the cafe. He asked Kurt about his first day in Dalton, and how he was getting along with his new schoolmates.

"Great!" he answered, with so much enthusiasm. He was obviously really happy to be in Dalton.

Blaine then talked to Kurt about his day and all Kurt could do at that moment was stare at him dreamily.

_Damn, he's so beautiful. I want him so badly. And the way he moves; his lips, his eyebrows... God! _

"Kurt... Kurt?" Blaine whispered when he noticed that Kurt wasn't listening to him.

And when Kurt realized that Blaine had noticed, he asked to go get coffee for the both of them. Blaine nodded, and when he wanted to tell Kurt his coffee order, Kurt winked and said, "I got it, don't worry." And with that, he walked to the counter.

Kurt had left his wallet on the table, and Blaine wanted to call Kurt back, but he was quite a distance away, so Blaine decided to bring it to him.

While walking to Kurt, he had accidentally opened his wallet and saw the photograph of himself in it. He was surprised, and curious at the same time. And when Kurt turned around, wanting to go back to get his wallet after he realized, he saw Blaine staring at the photograph while holding his wallet.

Kurt was beyond embarrassed. He grabbed his wallet back from Blaine, turned back around and ordered coffee, while trying to avoid Blaine.

"Um, I'll wait for you at the table." Blaine said. Kurt nodded with his back facing him.

And after Kurt got the two cups of coffee, he decided to bring them back to the table. He couldn't avoid Blaine forever, after all. Well, he could, he just didn't want to try. He would miss Blaine_ so fucking much._

As he sat down opposite Blaine, he felt really nervous. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. There was just an awkward silence between the both of them for a minute.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine broke the silence.

_Oh lord, what if he asks me about the photograph I have of him in my wallet? What if he asks me if I'm in love with him? What if... ugh! _

He took a deep breath through his lips. "Yeah, shoot."

Blaine hesitated for a moment before asking, "do you like me? Like, like-like."

_Like-like? Seriously, Blaine? That's all you can manage? But, well, damn! _

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's use of language, but he looked down in between his knees, not knowing what to say. He would love to admit it, but he was afraid it would ruin the perfect friendship they shared.

"Oh, no, Kurt. I was just really asking. I mean, you can not answer if you don't want to. I'm sorry." Blaine assured.

There were a million thoughts running through Kurt's mind. It took him a few moments before he decided that yes, he was going to confess to Blaine. This was pretty much the perfect moment to. After all, Blaine asked. And they're both gay, there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

"Like-like? Adorable. But yeah... I'm in love with you, Blaine. I am. And don't be sorry. I don't even know why I do, I just felt something really special the first time I saw you, and the feeling just developed even more as I spend more time with you. But I really hope my confession won't ruin our friendship or whatsoever, okay?"

Blaine was taken aback, but he wasn't really surprised. He just saw Kurt as a really good friend, nothing more. But he wasn't sure of what the future holds.

He gave a half-smile to Kurt, as he said, "I admire you for telling me. You're an amazing person, Kurt. You'll find someone much better. I feel really strongly for you, but more of a friend. And don't worry, our friendship won't be affected in any way."

_Why can't you see that you're the only one I really want, Blaine? _

Kurt wasn't upset at all, actually. He was glad that he had finally told Blaine how he felt about him. A part of him knew that Blaine would never like someone like him, but another part of him wanted Blaine to like him back so badly. He wanted to slow dance with Blaine at prom, and to kiss him on the lips like he's all his.

It was probably too much to ask for at that point of time, but a guy can dream, too, right?


	9. Chapter 9

When Kurt reached home, he saw Finn grilling chicken in their backyard.

"Chicken for you?" Finn asked. Kurt merely shook his head and walked to his room.

Kurt couldn't really be bothered with anything else. All of he could think of that point of time was his confession to Blaine earlier in the day, and although he felt happy about speaking up and saying how he felt, he wasn't exactly sure of what to do or how things would be.

He felt a little upset, disappointed, and somewhat lonely. Being together with Blaine, as a couple, was what Kurt always thought of. He just wanted Blaine, and no one else. He knew he couldn't rush things though, he wanted their friendship to stay as strong as ever nevertheless. And now that they're in the same school, it made everything much easier, but was confessing really the right thing to do?

Meanwhile, he heard a knock on his door. He remained silent, and a voice called out. It was Finn.

"Hey, may I come in?"

Kurt nodded, but figured that Finn wouldn't be able to know, so he spoke up, "yeah."

Finn entered, and in his hands was a plate of grilled chicken. "Are you okay? Do you want some chicken?"

"No, how many times must I have to reject your kindness," Kurt paused, "before you actually realize that I don't like eating chicken, Finn?"

Finn grinned cheekily and apologized to Kurt.

"Nah, it's alright." Kurt assured.

Even though Finn may be insensitive at times, he could tell that Kurt was upset. He cared a lot for Kurt. His father passed away when he was really young, so when his mom remarried and when they moved in with Kurt and his dad, he felt family warmth for the first time. And he actually liked it, much to his surprise. So he didn't even need to try to care for Kurt anymore now, it just became a reflex, a part of him. And he would feel weird if he didn't get to talk to Kurt for a day.

Kurt turned to Finn and asked, "a penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing much, I should be asking you that actually. What's up with that frown?" Finn questioned.

"I would say nothing's wrong, but I really need someone to talk to and give me advice." Kurt spoke softly.

"Go on," Finn encouraged his brother so speak up.

"Alright, so here's what happened. I confessed to Blaine earlier in the afternoon. Yes - I like him. Anyway, it wasn't like an awkward kinda thing, it was pretty spontaneous. I don't even know what the hell I did, I may have made a fool out of myself and I wouldn't even know." Kurt took two slightly deep breaths, and continued, "and no, he didn't like me back. I'm pretty glad I told him how I felt, but I'm afraid. I don't know how things would end up, or what to do when I see him again the next time. I'm scared, Finn. I really am."

It took Finn quite a while to digest everything Kurt just told him, but meanwhile he pulled Kurt into a brotherly hug. "Don't be afraid, I'll always be there for you. And so will mom and dad, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and asked, "so what should I do now?"

Finn rested his chin on his left palm, furrowed his eyebrows and breathed out through his lips.

"If you find it awkward to talk to him in person now, maybe send him a text and ask him what's going on, and how he feels about this. He may not have reacted to what he really felt earlier on when you confessed because he was probably taken aback? I don't know about him, but that's how I felt when Rachel confessed to me for the first time." Finn recounted.

"Alright, I-I'll give it a try." Kurt stuttered. He then proceeded to pick up his phone, and texted Blaine.

**Hey :) - Kurt x **

Blaine replied almost immediately, it seemed like he was waiting for a text from Kurt.

**Hey, what's up? - - - Blaine**

**I was just thinking of what happened earlier on, and I'm soooo terribly sorry. Don't take it to heart. - Kurt x**

**What? Don't be sorry, bubs. It's alright! I wasn't too good with words anyway. Oops =( - - - Blaine**

**I'm glad we're fine! I was so worried, you don't even know! - Kurt x**

And with that, Kurt smiled and placed his phone on the coffee table beside his bed. He was really relieved that Blaine wasn't avoiding him or anything of that sort. Things went a whole lot better than what he expected.

"Thanks, Finn!" he shouted across to Finn's room as he had already left Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>Blaine laid in bed and read through all the text messages Kurt sent him that whole week. He smiled to himself while reading the cute text messages.<p>

It has been a long time since Blaine was this happy. He had many great friends in Dalton, but none of them were like Kurt. Sure, they were all special in their own ways, but Kurt was one person he'd never forget. Kurt was his confidant, his best friend.

He closed his eyes and rested his curls on a pillow. He thought of everything that happened earlier that afternoon. He always felt that Kurt had a crush on him, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions too easily. And everything that happened that afternoon, it was unbelievable. It was the very first time in his life that someone had confessed that they're _in love_ with him. He could also feel that Kurt meant everything he said. It wasn't half-hearted, or just a crush. Kurt's love for Blaine, it was deep, it was real.

Blaine smiled as he remembered every single word Kurt said that afternoon. It was such a great moment, he just didn't know how to react to the situation - it was a first.

And as he thought of it, they both knew everything about each other - from the cologne they wear to their coffee orders.

_Are we really just friends? Or do I actually like Kurt as well?_

Blaine was confused.

Maybe when he first saw Kurt, it was just pure _eye-candying _but now, it may have developed into something more. Something more than what he had expected. He couldn't really control how he felt anyway. And yes, when Blaine first saw Kurt when he visited Dalton, and when Kurt first talked to him, he just liked everything about that boy. And he found Kurt extremely cute, otherwise he wouldn't have offered to bring Kurt to the senior common hall by the shortcut, while holding his hand. And Kurt's hand was so tender and soft, Blaine felt like he was in heaven for that few seconds they were running towards the common hall.

Blaine just found all the reasons why he couldn't help but serenade Kurt in his rendition of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

After he met Kurt, both Kurt and him realized that love and romance between any gender is a beautiful thing. And no one else could make Blaine as happy as Kurt did. Initially, Blaine thought that they were just really good friends, and that they shared common interests, which led to why they got really close. But maybe after all, it wasn't just as simple.

He may have liked Kurt from the start, but was probably too afraid to face his feelings. After all, he had never been anyone's boyfriend. He wasn't too sure of what to expect, or what to do, or how it felt like to be in love. He was just thinking of all the possibilities, and he wanted to be really sure of how he felt before he tells Kurt.

"There are more than 7 billion people in this world, and I was given the chance to meet Kurt Hummel. Pretty awesome." Blaine let out a sexy half-smile as he whispered softly to himself.


End file.
